Horrorus
Planetary Data Horrorus is a bizarre, somewhat unsettling planet, even among the planets of Rho Tenebre. Its dark reddish-black surface reflects little light, and would be fairly difficult to see, if not for one of the most intriguing features of its geology. Strewn across the planet is an assortment of large, strangely perfect-looking chasms, lined throughout with luminescent greenish-blue crystals, much like the inside of a geode. These crystals tend to congregate towards the ends of the chasms, growing smaller and less frequent the closer one gets to the center of a chasm, making them look like thin, glowing eyes from space. The light these crystals give off has very odd properties when a creature from another planet is exposed to it- when observed for a moderate length of time, the light tends to cause headaches, gradually-worsening vertigo and, eventually, hallucinations. It's this property that leads to a fair bit of Horrorus's reputation, since these chasms are fairly common and it's a bit difficult to avoid observing the light from them. The Horrorans tend to intently guard these chasms, though the reason why is not exactly known. Aside from the chasms, Horrorus is a fairly typical, if somewhat creepy-looking, mountainous plains planet, housing primarily reptiles and insects. Clusters of trees (too spread out to really be called "forests") house smaller lifeforms, while larger creatures, including the Horrorans themselves, tend to congregate in the mountains and chasms. Life on the planet, including the plants, tends to be colored in dark, desaturated shades of red, blue and grey. The sky is a dull red, with the composition of the atmosphere absorbing a moderate amount of light and heat from the sun, leaving the planet in a somewhat dark, overcast state during the day. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Horrorus, known simply as Horrorans to other races, are a titanically large race of bipeds, presumably of reptillian nature, though the exact nature of their bodies is not very well-known. Their bodies are covered in shiny, chitinous armor-plating, colored in patterns of darker and lighter red. Upon their heads is a large crest, connected to the head and neck by a translucent membrane, as well as a pair of short horns along the sides, and a single piercing-blue, sunken eye with a strange split pupil. Their arms end in sharp pincers, whereas their legs end in hooflike feet, both having faintly-luminescent, bright blue claws. As well, they have a decently-sized tail ending in a similar blue point, not exactly a "stinger" but somewhat resembling one. Many details about the society of Horrorans remain unknown, due to their reclusive nature making them surprisingly difficult to track down- as well as how violently defensive they are of their main habitat, the chasms. When found outside of their primary habitat, they are not particularly aggressive, and in fact don't seem to notice smaller lifeforms much at all, slowly walking from place to place and potentially stepping on anything that gets in their way. In the chasms, however, they become frighteningly violent, attacking other beings using their teeth and pincers until they either flee or die. Their native language is notoriously difficult to translate and very few other species have been able to piece it together. Game Data Gallery Horroran_Unmeteosed.png|A Horroran. Horroran_Alts.png|Alternate colors of Horroran. Some may develop more brightly-colored plating, while occasional mutations can result in wildly different coloration. Category:Homeworlds